Spiritual Love Preview
by iiCraziiChic
Summary: This is just a preview so no summary for now.


**This is just a preview to my first chapter story on this website. I'm a little if-y about posting this since I don't think it's that good, all the stories I've read on here makes me feel a little self-conscious about my writing, but my best friend Gorilla Rollins-101 believes it a good story and she's been bugging me almost everyday for two months to post it so here it is.**

**_**********This part is written in first person but the rest of the story is in third.****** I used real names** (minus Dean's. I couldn't have two men named Jon, I would have confused myself)** in this story so if that offends anyone I'm sorry. This is AU and contains a few elements from one of my favorite TV shows Lost Girl. Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes.****_**

**_**I hope you enjoy it :)**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ariana's pov<strong>

I stand in the window looking down at Joe, his cousins Joshua and Jonathan, Jon's wife Trinity and her friend Ariane, Joe's friends Colby and Dean, and Colby's girlfriend Leigh. I want to join them so much but I can't. None of them know about me, well Joe does but that's only because this is his house. All I can do is stand in the guest room window and watch them. Joe knows I'm watching but they don't. He can see me but they can't.

I sigh and place my hand on the window. Laughing, joking, goofing around, and having fun with his friends and family, things I wish I can do but I can't. I have no friends, no family. I have nothing but myself and him… then again I only have him because he's the only person who stays here with me. Everyone else who has moved to this house has run away, scared of me. I'm not a bad person. I've never done wrong to anyone. I try so hard to make friends but everyone I come into contact with runs away, terrified. I'm not a monster, I'm not a hideous creature they're just scared of me, of what I am.

If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm not human. I'm not a monster or creature like I previously stated I'm something different. I'm a spirit, a bodiless soul. I've been trapped on this land for 450 years. My body was stolen by the Norn. My mother, a Valkyrie, promised to give the Norn her powers in order to save my father, a Naga, who was in a battle with his father who was corrupted by the Garuda. I was 24 at the time and was helping my parents with the battle.

The way of the Norn is that she gives you your strongest desire and in return you give her something that you hold dearest. To my mother it was her powers, well that what she told the Norn, and she was going to take my mother's powers until she saw the way my mother was trying to protect me. She then knew that the thing my mother holds dearest to her is her family but more importantly me, her only child.

The Norn took my body. She wanted my soul but couldn't have it because of my immortality. I'm a Siren, the second born in my family. The first born was my grandmother. She's still alive and even though she's 4500 years old she looks like she's in her late 30s. Sirens have immortality and age incredibly slow, when my body was taken, I was 24 but I looked ten years younger. So because of that, the Norn could only take my body.

My mother was granted her desire and my father was able to defeat his father and the Garuda. Even though they won the battle they lost the one thing that meant the world to them. They were happy that the battle came to an end but that was as far as their happiness went. They were never really happy after that. I was their only child since my mother had difficulty conceiving and was never able to get pregnant after me, so in their eyes they lost everything.

Even though I was 24 years old at the time I was still their little girl. Anyone under 150 in my family is still considered an adolescent. That's because people in our family lives to be thousands of years old depending on what kind of Fae they are. Some of my family members are immortal. They can be killed but it's very difficult since they're immortal.

For years I wanted so badly to reach out to them since my spirit was still there but I couldn't. The Norn made it so I couldn't contact any of my family members while in spirit form. Since I couldn't contact them I followed them until they died.

Like all Valkyries, expect for ones who are grated immortality by immortals, my mother had an expiration date. She was expiring before my body was even taken. Valkyries can live for long periods of time. The only thing that takes off their life is using their powers. The more they used their power the more life they lose. My mother rarely used her powers and because of that she was able to hold out on her expiration longer. She finally expired 100 years after my body was taken.

My father followed suit 50 years later. Like all Naga he had 8 heads. He was down to his last head before my body was taken. Naga have special venom that can kill almost everything. They are usually hunted down for their venom and killed. My mother always protected my father by casting a shield over him but once she died the shield was lifted. My father refused to leave the house my mother died in so he was basically a sitting duck. A man finally hunted him down and took his last head.

All I could do was watch when my parents died. I could use my powers but I couldn't help them since that would be contact. I killed the man who hunted down my father but that was after my dad was already dead. My powers didn't touch him until then. I know it didn't bring my father back but, it made me feel better that he didn't live to tell the tale.

I've been in this house since my parents died. I'm rooted to this place. I can leave if I want but I always end up coming back whenever I do. My parents are buried right here and I can still feel a connection to them. Whenever I leave I feel emptier than I already am.

I hadn't noticed that whoever moved on this land could see me until the third family moved in. Their son saw me and was terrified of me. His family was human so this wasn't common for them to see. They moved out a month later. Every family that moved here after that was basically the same, even the Fae families. Since I'm not really dead, they couldn't banish my spirit so they left in order to avoid me.

I never understood why people where scared of me because like I stated before, I've never hurt anyone but the man who killed my father. I don't try to scare any of them I just… wander. I have tried to talk to some of them since I'm lonely but that only seems to scare them more.

So many people reported the land being haunted that they tore my house down. My parents bodies were dug up and were going to be disposed of but I haunted the people until they put their bodies back. That was the only time I haunted someone on purpose. I was already alone. I couldn't let them take the last connections I had.

Even with my house gone I still stayed here, right where I reburied my parents. I stayed out of sight even when teens came on the land because they were dared. 50 acres of land surrounded by tall beautiful Palmand Oak trees, covered by perfect green grass, has a clear beautiful view of the stars because it's away from the city, and a beautiful private owned white sand beach, one of the most beautiful pieces of land in Pensacola and nobody wanted it because of me.

This land sat untouched for 100 years until Joseph Anoa'i decided to buy the land. He heard all the rumors about the land being haunted but he didn't care. He thought the land was beautiful and decided to buy it anyways. People tried to warn him but he didn't listen. He had his house built right on top of the hill that's located close to the shore and away from my parents' burial site. He knew where they were buried because he saw me by their graves. I thought once he saw me he would leave but he didn't. He stayed and would come over to the grave sometimes to sit with me. He even put a grave stone down for them and asked me their names to engrave it.

It's been five years since Joe brought the land and he's become my first friend in 450 years. The first three years he lived here I had never once stepped foot into his house. I always stayed out in the wooded part of the land because I didn't want to scare away the only person who talked to me and stayed here with me. He called out for me one day and I came to him. He invited me into his home and said that I could come in and out as much as I pleased. He doesn't mind me being here with him because he knows I don't mean him or anyone else any harm.

People ask him if this land is really haunted and he tells them that it's not. Of course people don't believe him and still think I haunt the place which might be why he doesn't get much company beside his friends and family but he doesn't care. From what I learned Joe is a private person and he likes his own space, probably why he really wanted to buy this land in the first place. Either way if someone is to visit him they wouldn't be able to see me because they don't live here. Since he invited me in nobody can see me inside the house other than him. When I'm outside it's a different story. Once I'm100ft away from the house people can see me again.

I tilt my head slightly to the side and stare at Joe. He's laughing at something his cousin Jon said and I can't help but smile a little myself. He has such a beautiful smile… well to me everything on him is beautiful. His grey-blue eyes, smooth tan skin, long black hair, toned muscular body…

"_Stop it Ariana," I think scolding myself._

So I probably should have mentioned that I fell in love with Joe two years ago. I know it's stupid on my behalf because I'm cursed to be like this for all eternity but I can't help the way I feel. He's the first person who isn't afraid of me and he actually talks to me… still it's only a matter of time before he leaves. He's going to meet someone at some point and when he does he's not going to want to bring them back here because of me. He knows I'm rooted to this place and can't stay away from it which means he'll be the one to leave.

I shake my head… I really need to stop doing this to myself. My life is depressing enough knowing that I'm cursed to wander for the rest of eternity I don't need to make it even sadder by falling in love with someone I can never be with. _I need to get out the house…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think? Should I continue posting or just trash the whole thing and never write again? Let me know.<em>**


End file.
